futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Chinaball
Ling China |nativename =玲代 |image = Ling.png |caption = |reality = Heavenly Kingdom of Ling China |government = Heavenly Kingdom Absolute Monarchy Chinese model |capital = Beijingball (Official imperial capital) |personality = Collectivist/Individualist (depends on), Monarchist, Traditionalistic, Industrial, Technological |language = Chinese languages Mongol languages Uyghur Tibetan Manchu Russian And many others |religion = Shenism Taoism Confucianism Mahayana Buddhism Vajrayana Buddhism Chinese Salvationism Protestantism Catholicism Orthodoxy Sunni Islam Tengriism Shamanism Animism |military = Chinese Imperial Army |gender = Male |friends =United Koreaball Kingdom of Tringapore Malay Federationball New Vietnamball Great Republic of the Philippinesball Thai Siamball New Bhutanball Kouanchao Laoball New Khmer Kingdomball Second Indonesian Republicball Great Kingdom of NepalRawr Kingdom of Burmaball Greater Sinhala Kingdomball Bengali Sultanateball Senatorial Unionball Federation of Siberiaball and pretty much everyone as long as they don’t attack or harm him|enemies =Japanese Unionball Timorball Cheongug Dynastyball and everyone who attacks or rebel against him |likes = Chinese culture, Monarchism, other southeast asians, chinese traditions and modernity growing up together, Traditionalism, Conservationism, industries, factories, high technologies, space colonies, science, astronomy, wars (Only if he wins them) |hates = Commies, communist world, sushi, every japanese thing, Fascism, democracy, invaders, imperialists, Secularism, Liberalism (sometimes), lose wars |founded = 2320 |ended =3020 |predecessor =Remnants of Chinaball, New Mengjiangball, Japanese Unionball chinese occupied clay |onlysuccessor = |bork = Tao Tao, 陶 陶 |food = Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou, Noodle |intospace = Yes, they also have colonies |notes = |type =|successor = Sun Chinaball, Second Mengjiang Khanateball, Merkezi Khanateball, New Chinaball}} Ling Chinaball will be a countryball of Asia. It will be a very powerful and stronk traditionalist empire who hates Communism, Liberalism and most part of Capitalism. It is well known for the combination between Chinese traditional culture and western modernity that is his trademark. History: Foundation: Ling China was born in a complicated way however stands out of by its glorious history after the foundation. Ling's founding originated from a general of the Chinese army who was known to be a great supporter of Chinese culture, in his city in the province of Zhejiang, he held traditional events and festivals as well as reforms in temples and historical places that were ignored by the communist central government. The communist government was getting very weak in China after being defeated in two wars against Mengjiang and recently the Japanese invasion of China that ended up with the lost of most part of northern provinces and the occupation of most part of Hebei, which made nationalism grow in the country. The general who even being part of the army had never sympathized with the communist ideology was one of the first to stand in favor of a change of government, which yielded his expulsion of the army, after being expelled he was condemned for betraying the country, in his defense he said that the only ones who betrayed were the communists from betraying an entire nation. Condemned by the authorities, the general who had popular support in a considerable part of the province for being known as a man of the people who helped the poor and preached the end of inequality in China that the communists failed in end, he managed to join an armed popular front that spread rapidly across China. Japan began to face resistance in occupied Korea and Siberia that launched a campaign to try to retake territories occupied by Japan that won the war, but during this time, Japan let the campaign against China aside and focused in eliminating the rebellious. Then the Great Chinese Civil War started as a major rebellion, the general united a coalition against the communist government. However he received opposition from liberal and democratic groups that refused to join him which led to an internal conflict that had as major event the attack against Hong Kong that had been controlled politically by the liberals to make opposition against the forces led by the general, Hong Kong fall since lots of people inside it supported the general. The general had popular support since he was a man of the people who dedicated his entire life to help them, most part of the peasants and work class helped him. There the general began to define its political ideologies, he defended a traditionalist form of nationalism, he refused political dualism. He saw capitalism as a bad thing in its liberal classical form, according to him the capitalist system should be reformed and he let this task with the Kuomintang that he helped in Taiwan, he promised that he would give political space for them. He saw communism and marxism leninism as a whole as a failed thing, he defended and advocated a non marxist form of socialism, according to him the socialism in China failed because it had as major basis the marxist leninist ideology, according to him, this basis should be removed and replaced by a traditionalist one, he then united forces with a group that was named Socialist Patriotc Union, that he gave the task of taking care of workers issues. According to him the socialists and the Kuomintang should have a moderator, and this moderator would be the dragons a traditionalist political group backed by the emperor himself. The general received support from Tibetans and Uyghurs in which he promised to give them cultural independence and support, he also changed the concepts of left and right since he didn’t believe in it, considering it a western model with no compatibility with the Chinese historical reality. After uniting the opposition the general created the Jituan Bloc that was the entire opposition united in a political and military organization. He then led major campaigns against the communist government and after two years he was victorious. Following the victory of the Jituan Bloc, the general as the leader proclaimed himself as the emperor of China and founded the Ling dynasty, then the process was: Creation of a traditionalist monarchy inspired by the culture and values of chinese culture. Even being a traditionalist empire, China must be a modernized and prosperous country, so Chinese traditional culture and western modernity must grow together to form a modern traditional and cultural China to meet the demands of the Kuomintang. Creation of an unique Chinese democratic model for the choice of prime minister. Agrarian reform, labor rights and the worker's life improvement to meet the demands of the socialists. Autonomy, religious, cultural and structural incentive for the tibetans and uyghurs, who can have their autonomous rule as long as they swear allegiance to the chinese emperor. War against Mengjiang: After killing the communist government. The former general and now emperor of China had fully support from the Chinese and also non Chinese people of the empire. Some issues were not completed yet like the Uyghur province that was still in paper since they still couldn’t took it. China was being rebuilt from the civil war, the economy began to work again, but a thing that made the emperor really happy happened. Mengjiang and Japan went to war, the war ended in stalemate but this event made both potential Ling enemies really weak. China was an emergent thing, with the people proud of the new empire the emperor didn’t think twice and organized a branch of the army to attack Mengjiang. The emperor guarantee protection to Chinese lands at the same time he moved war against Mengjiang. Mengjiang was with its army reduced and weak, also without motivation after the war, the situation in Ling was quite the contrary. Ling could win the war since had superior numbers and more armament. Most Mongols actually didn’t see Ling with bad eyes, since the emperor was a supporter of Mongol culture and promised lots of things for Mongol leaders, Ling received the support from many Mongol groups. Ling proposed the creation of a Greater Mongolia and supported Mongol nationalism and Pan Mongolism. According to Ling, Mongol and Chinese people are part of the same family and they share same origins. Ling also made sure that mass Chinese immigration to Mongolia wouldn’t be allowed. Greater Mongolia province was created after annexing Tuva and parts of Buryatia, Ling promised they would build a golden giant statue of Genghis Khan for Mongolia since the old one was destroyed during the war. War against Japan. During war against Mengjiang, Chinese territory wasn’t affected by the war. After solving the problem with Mengjiang, the last problem that rested was Japan. China was rebuilding itself from the civil war, the government couldn’t do everything they wanted because they had to spend tons of money in the military. Japan just finished the campaign of purging rebels in Korea, most part of a Korea was destroyed during this rebellion. Japanese forces in mainland Asia were weak after lots of wars and rebellions, there was Alison a Chinese rebellion against Japan that was initially supported by Ling but failed ended up in many Chinese dying. Still with a big army, Ling decided to put everything it had in war against Japan. The emperor declared war against Japan for invading Chinese lands and sweared that Ling would remove Japan from mainland Asia. Ling defeated Japan and annexed the province of Manchuria that was created by Japan. The rest of the territories along gave to its new allies, Federation of Siberiaball. He also helped Koreaball that was under Japanese occupation in their fight against Japan, giving space to United Koreaball rise that became one of Ling best allies. Ling also backed militant groups against Japan in Philippines and Vietnam. The process of rebuilding China from civil war was completed five years after it, also Mongolia and the reconstruction of Manchuria and Hebei that was occupied by Japan too. Then Ling could enjoy its time rebuilding old monuments and temples also building new ones. Ling loved to build gold statues and temples. Golden phase: Ling would increase his dominance when he defeated the rebellious Turks in East Turkestan and annexed more Turkic lands to his province of the same name. Solving the Uyghur issue giving to them a real province with authonomy. Ling was pioneer in spreading pan asianism and Asian Nationalism, they didn’t defend the creation of a single country for all Asian people but rather a political organization that represents Asian people. So his great creation was FEAUball, a political organization for countries of the far east Asia. Ling has its own model of democracy and throughout FEAU, this model was spread in all of member countries. Ling was extremely nationalistic country, while openly denying and condemning communism, they also condemned and ferociously attacked the ideological policies of western countries which includes capitalism, the western based idea of democracy and civil rights, and pretty much the liberalism as a whole. Ling believed that the asian people had been in an imperialist aggression forced to choose between systems that didn’t follow their historical realities (referring to communism and capitalism), so it was traditionalist to the extreme. According to Ling things should be adapted to Asian reality and not simply adopted in a way that would change their origins. This whole ideas together made Ling and FEAU countries a new force in the world that broke with the classical dualism, since Ling was favorable to an idea of a non Marxist socialism and an adapted form of capitalist economy that pleased their traditionalist ideas. Ling also stated that all overseas Chinese living in FEAU member countries will have automatic citizenship of Ling China, so overseas Chinese can benefit from Ling government programs and contribute to the economy of both their country of residence and Ling, receiving many benefits. He also founded Kingdom of Tringapore that is his son and favorite country in Southeast Asia, and the most important, the colony of New Chinaball in Europe (moon). Ling fought a very violent 3-year war when on the Korean peninsula, his allies of the United Korea monarchy were overthrown by the Cheongug Dynastyball rebels. In this war, Ling temporary aligned himself politically with Japanese Unionball. Fall: The fall of Ling began when Federation of Siberiaball was after many wars invaded and taken, Siberia was a great ally of Ling because it prevented that rebellions and wars happened in the borders of the Turkic and Mongols provinces of Ling, nevertheless after their fall, all the people who hated Ling could once again attack the empire, and this happened for 200 years. 700 hundred years after its founding Ling Chinaball lost its dominion over the provinces of East Turkestan and parts of Greater Mongolia and Tibet, it would create a huge domestic crisis and a high migration to the space colonies that would result in fall of the empire and the rise of a new China, the Sun Chinaball, that was the remnants of Ling China and a continuation of it, since it was still ruled by the same dynasty and house. Provinces and Protectorates: Provinces: *'Hebeiball' - Capital is Beijing and is one of the most important provinces because holds the settle of the government. *'Hong Kongball' - Capital is Hong Kong. Is an important electoral college and one of the richest and most developed provinces of the empire, companies of global importance are from there, is also home of many important politicians and has one of the greatest palaces of the empire, built by the first emperor. *'Taiwanball' - Capital is Taipei. Is very rich and developed, one of the most important electoral colleges and many political and religious groups have their headquarters there. The first emperor built a giant palace there that turned into the main government body of the province. *'Liandaoball' - Capital is Liandao. Used to had no relevance at all since Hong Kong was richer, but turned into very relevant and rich. It’s well known for having lots of casinos, hotels and shopping centers, is probably the favorite destination for rich chinese businessmen, has lot of crimes though. *'Anhuiball' - Capital is Hefei. Is sort of a developed province, many important politicians are from there. *'Gansuball' - Capital is Langzhou. Is not really a rich province but is of cultural importance, it used to be small but after Qinghai was splited and ceased to exist, the parts of Chinese majority were added to this province. *'Henanball' - Capital is Zhengzhou. Is also a province with a lot of importance, is considered the birthplace of the Chinese civilization and the cultural center of the empire. The greatest temples and monuments of China are found there. *'Sichuanball' - Capital is Chongqing. This province had a giant economical growth and was the example of whole Ling. *'Yunnanball' - Capital is Kunming. Is a very diverse and cultural province, with preservation areas and florests. Is also rich but not in GDP, It’s because is full of natural resources. *'Hainanball' - Capital is Haikou. Used to be a poor island province but was turned into a potential economical area and lots of companies invested there. *'Guangxiball' - Capital is Nanning. Sometimes referred as the zhuang province, even though they are not majority, zhuang culture has influence in this province. Is not that rich and few industries and companies are settled there, used to be referred as a wild place. *'Shandongball' - Capital is Qingdao. Is a really rich province, full of industries and global companies. The monarchy built one palace there that works as one of the settles of the government. *'Zhejiangball' - Capital is Shanghai. Another one of the most important provinces, the first emperor the creator of Ling and many other politicians were born there, the province is also very rich and an economic power in whole China. Has a lot of temples, is considered one of the most important province for Buddhists and Christians. Is rich both in economy and in cultural monuments including one giant statue of the first Ling emperor. *'Ningxiaball' - Capital is Yinchuan. Is well known for being the heart of the Islamic community in China, has lots of mosques and temples, the biggest mosque in China was built there by the first emperor of Ling. *'Manchuriaball'- Capital is Shenyang. Used to be three different provinces and other Siberian oblast that Ling incorporated after war against Japan, but then they were unified into one. Wasn’t that rich at the beginning but now is really important and has a lot of industries and power plants. Is an interesting place, Manchu language was revived among manchu ethnic community, has also more than 3 millions of Russians living there. *'Shanxiball' - Capital is Xi'an. Used to be two provinces, Shanxi and Shaanxi but they were united. Is a very important place, has lots of cultural monuments and temples, is one of the place where the Chinese civilization started, members of the monarchy have lots of lands there. *'Fujianball' - Capital is Fuzhou. Is a very important place in the empire, of cultural and religious importance, has many temples. *'Jiangxiball' - Capital is Nachang. Is a very old province, not really rich but of cultural importance. Is one of the provinces where the war that created Ling started. *'Hunanball' - Capital is Changsha. Is a rich province, not one of the richest ones but still rich. Is a cultural province and some important politicians came from there. Is also one of military center. *'Guizhouball' - Capital is Guiyang. Is one of most diverse provinces of the empire, lots of different Chinese ethnic groups live there. *'Jiangsuball' - Capital is Nanjing. Is one of the most important provinces, probably the second or third one. It’s a really rich province, its capital Nanjing is one of the most important cities in the empire, has lot of political and economic relevance, many companies and industries are settled there. *'Guangdongball' - Capital is Guangzhou. Is probably the most important province of the empire, is the richest one and is also the most developed one. Holds lots of industries and technological poles, is also of cultural importance. *'Hubeiball' - Capital is Wuhan. Is a very rich place, it’s probably the province that materializes the Ling concept of traditionalism and modernism walking together, it’s a very important cultural place and the economic hub of central China. Protectorates: *'Greater Mongoliaball' - Capital is Ulaanbaatar. At the beginning mongols didn’t like Ling because of the Ling-Mengjiang War, but they began to like and being loyal to Ling after Ling created Greater Mongolia province. Greater Mongolia is the biggest state of Ling, after the war against Japan, Ling incorporated Tuva and Buryatia into the division of Outer Mongolia and after the Ling Conquest of East Turkestan, Altai and Dzungaria were incorporated into the division of Inner Mongolia. Greater Mongolia is not really rich in gdp, but is rich in culture, mongol culture flourished in Ling times. *'East Turkestanball' - Capital is Kashgar. When Ling came to power there was no Xinjiang anymore, the region was disputed by Mengjiang and Kazakhstan. When Ling defeated Mengjiang and conquered the East Turkestan, this province was created and was correctly divided in Tarin Basim and Dzungaria. Only a small part of Dzungaria was incorporated into Greater Mongolia actually because many other parts had Uyghur or Chinese majority, then Chinese majority ones where incorporated into Gansu province. When the protectorate was formally created, Kashgar was made the capital and an uyghur major was elected by the emperor together with a chinese officer. Ling had a good relationship with the Uyghurs and supported their culture, many mosques were built by the emperor to make the Uyghurs happy. *'Tibetball' - Capital is Lhasa. Tibet is a different case in Ling. When Ling defeated communist government, the emperor talked with the Dalai Lama and showed his plans to Tibet, the emperor didn’t want to give Tibet to Dalai Lama rule it in a absolute way because he feared that he would turn it into a poor, with no development and feudal state. So he decided that Tibet and the Dalai Lama must be loyal to Ling before all, then he decided that the Dalai Lama would be an authority in the protectorate with moral, religious and political influence, it was decided that Dalai Lama will have a person representing him in both Tibetan and Chinese parliaments, a constitutional model was adopted to Tibet, they would also have a major that would rule politically Tibet with Dalai Lama’s influence and under supervision of a Chinese officer elected by the emperor. Tibetan borders were redesigned and Qinghai was splited into Tibetan areas and Chinese areas that were added to Gansu province, Tibet also received more lands after China negotiated with India. Tibet prospered as a nation during Ling rule, the culture and traditions were revived, many monasteries were built or reformed, the society was reformed at their way different from the reform that Ling promoted in other parts of the empire. Gallery: Ling map.png|Map of the Great Ling Empire Ling flag.png|Flag of Ling dynasty Category:Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Mongoliaball Category:Mongol Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Eastern Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Russian-speaking Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Tibetball Category:Taiwanball Category:FEAU Category:Radical Category:Violent Category:Nuke wishing Category:Nukes Category:No mercy Category:Hard to invade Category:Hard to destroy Category:Stronk Category:Big Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Smart Category:Nationalist Category:Monarchist Category:Empire Category:Dragon Category:Buddhist Category:Manchu-speaking Category:Kingdom Category:Taoism Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Can into space Category:Can into video games Category:Good Cuisine Category:Tea Lovers Category:Catholic Category:Shenism Category:Confucianism Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Islam Category:Tengriism Category:Shamanism Category:Animism